


Scotch and Mob Princes

by summerhall



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhall/pseuds/summerhall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Michael's released from Pentonville, he and Johnny have a heart-to-heart about Kristina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scotch and Mob Princes

Michael Corinthos is perched on his sofa when Johnny walks into his apartment. He's surprised for a number of reasons, but mostly because it's Michael's first night home from Pentonville and breaking into his father's enemy's apartment isn't exactly what Johnny had expected him to do. Spend time with his family and enjoy not being in a cell anymore, yes, but breaking and entering, not so much.

"Michael," he begins, tossing his keys onto the table, "how'd you get in here?"

The blond, who had obviously helped himself to the wet bar while he was waiting, rolls the scotch around in his glass. Johnny didn't even begin to inform him that he was still underage; the boy had lived through hell, with prison only being the latest nightmare, he deserved a drink. "Picking a lock isn't rocket science. I gotta say I'm surprised, though, John. I figured you'd have more security than this. I was expecting some big security system that only Spinelli could figure out, maybe a couple Trujillo's standing guard outside. That one measly little lock was a major letdown."

Johnny shrugs one shoulder, crossing his arms. "There's a 9-mil. in the waistband of my pants. That's all the security I need."

Michael lets out a laugh and sets his drink down, reaching around to his own back. Johnny's surprise (and curiosity) intensifies when the boy reveals his own weapon. "Great minds think alike, huh?"

"What do you want, Michael?"

Repositioning his gun, Michael leans back against the plush cushions of the sofa. "I want you to tell me what the hell you're doing with my sister, and then I want you to leave her alone."

Johnny actually laughs at this because it's so predictable he should have seen it coming. Michael's eyes narrow and he looks eerily enough like Jason that it makes Johnny stop and at least give him the courtesy of taking him seriously. "I'm not doing anything with your sister." He moves towards the bar to fix his own drink, hoping that Michael hadn't been waiting long enough to go through most of his liquor.

"I don't appreciate being lied to, Zacchara. My father saw you kiss her on the docks."

Mentally cursing Sonny Corinthos for what had to be the hundredth time, Johnny sighs and makes the single he had been pouring a double. That kiss was supposed to set Sonny off so that he would come after him. Instead, Sonny runs off to tell Junior, and now Johnny's dealing with a very angry, brain-damaged, murderous, and armed teenager that's as protective of his sister as Johnny was of Claudia.

 _That_ thought sounds a warning bell in his mind, and he turns to look at his unwelcome guest. With one look at Michael's face, he can see it all- the anger, the over-protectiveness, the _jealousy_. Johnny recognizes it all, because he wore the same expressions when he looked at Sonny, or Ric, or anyone who as much as grinned Claudia's way.

"Yea, I kissed Kristina." Michael's jaw ticks and Johnny wonders, not for the first time, if Jason really is the kid's father. "But I'm not sleeping with her. We just want Sonny to think we are."

Michael's angered expression gives way to a shocked one, and he stares at Johnny as if he's lost his mind. Johnny can't blame him for that- he sometimes wonders the same thing himself. "You want my dad to think you're sleeping with his little girl? You're just itching to die, aren't you?"

"Yet I'm still here." Johnny shrugs and sips his drink. "It was Kristina's idea. She's got some major daddy-issues going on, and she wanted to watch him squirm. And I'm all for pissing Sonny off."

Setting his now empty glass on the coffee table, Michael stands with a sigh, getting eye level with the older mobster. "You're suicidal, and insane, and that's a dangerous combination. So whatever deal you've got going with Kristina, it ends _now_. I'll be damned if I see her get dragged in the middle of a mob war."

Michael walks towards the door, and Johnny can practically feel himself twitch with annoyance. Who the hell does this kid think he is, breaking into _his_ home, helping himself to _his_ liquor, and trying to dictate who _he_ associates with? Damn it, he _likes_ Kristina. He thinks she's a little genius for coming up with a plan so simple and scandalous and successful, and then her having the guts to go through with it just raises his opinion of her even more. Hell, he just likes _her_. She reminds him of a very young Claudia. And now Mr. Junior Mobster wants to put the heat on him to back off just when Mount Sonny is about to erupt? Not happening.

"And if I don't? Leave her alone, that is? Just what are you going to do about it?"

Michael turns, one hand resting on the door knob, and speaks in a strangely calm voice. "Then I'll smash your skull in just like I did to your psycho bitch of a sister."

Michael's barely at the elevator when Johnny's scotch glass makes contact with the door.


End file.
